The preparation before starting a fluid transfer to and/or from a subject with the use of dedicated apparatus, e.g. a dialysis machine, involves many manual handling steps. The large number of steps takes both time and effort from the medical staff, and offers a potential for human mistakes and errors and thus poses a risk to the subject.